


Slippery When Wet

by cherrylove



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia fills in for Allison at the club lifeguarding and meets a silly boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansapotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/gifts).



Lifeguarding was not the way Lydia imagined spending her summer, but Allison had ways of talking her into things that snuck up on her. Like instead of a summer program doing assistant research at Berkley or MIT or UCLA, Allison insisted that Lydia ‘let loose a little.’ Typically Lydia would argue that this was the only time she got to use her brain actively and not hide it, but that wasn’t a viable excuse anymore. Ever since she broke up with Jackson, she’d been less cautious about letting her brilliance show through since she didn’t have to worry about making him feel stupid or less manly or something like that. Everyone should know what a bright, shining, beautiful and most importantly, intelligent person Lydia was and with that Allison’s point was made. She should do something that would let loose and have fun. Lifeguarding was not what she pictured being Allison’s idea of fun. Maybe shopping or mani-pedis or movie nights, but not days filled with shifts sitting in the tall chair at the Beacon Hills Country Club pool. She belonged to this club, why was she sitting in the lifeguard chair again? Oh yeah, cause Allison asked her to not let her do this all summer by herself. 

That brought her to today. She and Allison had switched shifts since she’d forgotten about something her dad had asked her to do and Lydia was just a good friend like that. Besides, it was time she got to see what all the hype was about this boy that worked on the golf course. The only thing Allison told her was that everyday after he got off from working the golf course, he’d come swim in the pool with one of his friends who apparently worked in the club’s very fancy dining room and sometimes the kitchen. All country club employees were allowed use of the pool after their shift ended and not before. She shifted in the tall chair and crossed her legs. She looked towards the entrance gate from the direction of the employee lockers and pushed her sunglasses onto her head as two boys walked through that door with towels slung over their shoulders. One was quite clearly Scott. He had two dark bands tattooed around his left upper arm and his skin was a light olive color. He was definitely handsome. He was muscular and fairly tall. She could see why her best friend had a ginormous crush on him. Her eyes drifted to his friend. According to Allison, his name was Stiles. He was the opposite of his friend. He was pale and leanly muscled. His hair wasn’t long but it also wasn’t short and it was a mess. She shook her head. She didn’t know why she was stuck on his appearance or still looking at him. 

Lydia looked back at the pool and picked her whistle up from where it rested against her chest and she blew it hard, “No rough housing!” she called to two pre-teen boys who were playing around in the shallow end near some younger kids. She sighed and settled back in her seat once again Her eyes went back to try and find the boys. She watched as Stiles and Scott walked along the edge of the pool, shoving each other. She lifted her whistle and blew on it hard. Both the boys startled and Stiles’ foot slid against the wet surface of the deck. She rolled her eyes and both boys looked up to the lifeguard chair. Scott’s eyes went wide when he realized she wasn’t Allison and Stiles, well he took a good long look at her, taking in everything. She moved her long ponytail from one shoulder to the other and uncrossed, and then re-crossed her legs. She shook her head, “No rough housing boys!” 

Scott chuckled and Stiles gave her a mock salute. She laughed softly and dropped her whistle back to her chest. She turned to look over the pool again and watched the children play and the adults lounge. She heard a shout and then a loud splash. She glanced over from the direction of the shout and saw Scott looking at the pool in shock. She looked back to the pool and her eyes widened momentarily before she stood, pulled off her whistle and dove into the pool. She swam quickly to where Stiles had fallen in. She dragged him up onto the dock and then herself. She checked his pulse and then his pupils. His pulse was slow and she could hear the water in his lungs. She began to do CPR. She started compressions, doing thirty and then giving two breaths. She continued this until he coughed which took almost a full five minutes and then rolled him onto his side so he wouldn’t aspirate the water again. She held him on his side until he stopped coughing up water and then slowly helped him sit up, “Hi. I have a few questions…” 

He stared at her with a semi-blank look and nodded. 

“Alright, do’…do you know where you are?” she asked. 

He nodded, “Yeah. Beacon Hills Country Club.”

“What day of the week is it?” 

“Wednesday.”

“What year is it?”

“2014.”

"What’s your name?” 

A smirk spread across his face, “Your future husband.”

She sighed and sat back on her heels, “Alright. I declare you okay…or something like that…”   
She stood up and brushed her hands off on her shorts. “Well. Don’t fall in again and careful around the dock, it can get slippery.” She let the medic who was walking towards them take over and returned to her post. She put her sunglasses back on top of her head and glanced over at the boys. The boy…Stiles…thought he was clever. She just thought he was a klutz…though he might keep things interesting. Maybe Allison wouldn’t mind switching a shift every now and then…it might keep her summer lifeguarding at the club….eventful to say the least. 

“Stiles…”she murmured to herself, “What an odd name..."


End file.
